Scooby-Doo and the three demons
by amattei5000
Summary: Rated M just in case. Hope you like it. Advices are welcome. Also there's some DaphneXOC and VelmaXOC so it's FemaleXFemale
1. The beginning of two Mysteries

Hi, this my first might have some mature content so you have been warned.I chose M for this is a FemaleXFemale shipping so you have been warned about that also!

Scooby-Doo isn't mine but Hanna-Barbera

Characters are aren't in the Scooby-Doo shows are Mine.

Also. The shipping is DaphneXOC there also will be VelmaXOC but that one hasn't been thoguth of cleary.

HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY!

**It was a raining date was November the 30th.**

**Two little Newborns were in a hospital.**

**The father,Mr. Madigan,Had been watching to two little baby girls for his she had to be checked on for any complication she watched as the babies were starting to sleep he smiled looking at them...**

**6 years later...**

**The twins were playing in the yard,The mother was watching 's when she saw soldier coming their way.**

"Kids!Get in inside now!"

**The twins didn't think twice and obeyed their mother going to their house,The father, was reading a looked at the kids and fast he knew what was looked around for their mother which she was coming behind the showed up and he felt relived.**

"Jessica...Are they-"

"Yes George,They are and I think they are looking for you."

"Kids..."

**The kids looked at their pulled two necklaces one with the color red blood,While the other a Sky of the colors were crystals crystals were in the middle of a glowing brightly at the sight of the girls.**

"These crytals are important in your to stay with ,Kim, these crystals can hold a great power that no human is suppose to know about keep these powers to yourselves...Or try me "

"Sure."

"If you want to show this to ,Look at them in the see if they are worthy to keep the secret."

"Daddy...Why are you giving this to us?"

"Because your Daddy has a problem I may not return for a ..Protect your sister well ok?"

"Father.I will promise to protect her no matter what!"

"Now that's a daughter that has a will of a keep your sister out of trouble ok?"

"Ok daddy."

**And with that he put the necklaces on the twin who was wearing Jeans and a white tank top had the red the other one,Kim had the blue two girls looked at their father and then at each other.**

"Will we see you again?"

"I hope so girls."

"George..."

" them out of here as soon as possible.I'm couting at you for ,I want at least that my wife can see my girls grow into women."

**The young woman who had been with the man for 10 years cried infront of him nodding at him.**

"Be careful."

"I will.."

**And with that he walked to the front door opening it.**

**Years later.**

**The young female woke up looking around her had been dreaming that same day hasn't she?**

**The woman got up from her bed and put her white tank top on,Her black jeans and red and black opened the door from her room to the hallway and look both ways and went to the brushed her teeth and her upper hair on the back of her head was shaved off why brush it?**

**She went to the kitchen and she saw a skinny man with a dog man had a green shirt and brown pants that went all the way the man looked at her and smiled with the dog.**

"Like,Good morning Ky!Hope you had a good night sleep there"

"Yeah I did,Good morning to you too Shaggy."

"Rood Rorning Ry"

"Good Morning Scooby"

**She patted the mutt's head and went to get something to made a sandwich and sat down on the table with Shaggy and and Scooby had been friends with Ky since she escaped from the orpanage 5 years liking the adoption thing.**

**After a few minutes a redheaded woman came in looking around and then looking at Shaggy,Scooby and she looked at Ky more since she didn't like the way she was dressed.**

"Good morning Daphne,I see you still dont like how I dress."

"No I not dress something like...Me?"

"I'm not the one to be flashy like you."

"Well I'm gonna change that look of yours someday!"

"Good luck with that."

"Like,Good Morning!"

"Good morning Shaggy,Scooby"

**The redhead woman walked and looked around for someting to she knew what to eat she grabbed a nice red apple to start the day sat down with the group but was sitting at Ky's Left side looking at her and then at the necklace she had.**

"How come I never saw that necklace?"

"Uhh..? the coat covers it?"

"Ky,You dont wear that coat of yours closed."

"What do you mean by that?...Hmmm you're I'm going taller than you?"

"Ky...I'm more taller than you."

"...Ok ok..It was just a guess."

"So,Where did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me."

"...Oh...Your father isn't...-"

"Yes...He is.."

"I still can't believe how can the military just shot him and your mother infront of you."

"Sometimes the world is crueler than you think."

"Could be."

**Daphne looked at the necklace and then at stopped eating when talking about the death's of her mother and/or the look of Ky's eyes...Ky would have wanted to do something about it...Daphne putted a hand on Ky's shoulder patting just stayed looking down for a couple of minutes and started eating again.**

_"A hidden power right...?That's what father said...But in these past years it hasn't done anything..."_

**Ky's thought roamed around her head that at one moment her eyes change color and then back to normal.**

"Ky?"

"Hhmm?"

"Like,Your eyes changed color all of the sudden and then back to normal!"

"Reah!"

"Hmm...I dont recall feeling sick...You guys must be imaginating things."

"I saw it too Ky."

"Really Daphne?Hmm..."

**Another thought** **for her head to have...Having her eyes change all of the sudden?Sounds like a didn't want anyone to get involve on it,So she let it slide for a what happens next.**

"Good morning,Shaggy,Scooby,Daphne, and Ky"

**The group looked at where the voice came from.A brunette with glasses an orange turtle neck and a red skirt with red shoe stood there smiling.**

"We have a mystery in our hands."


	2. Travelling to their destnation

**Everyone looked at Velma and then Shaggy and Scooby looked at each were scared when they thought about it.**

"Like,No way!Me and Scoob are not going on a mystery!"

"But Shag-"

"Like,No buts!"

"Everytime we go on a Mystery Daphne gets kidnap!And the monster follows us all!"

"Duuh...That's bad guys do."

"Like,No way Ky!"

"Shaggy,I feel your pain."

"Really?"

" are going."

**Shaggy and Scooby looked down in defeat.**

**Everyone was in the mystery ,Daphne and Fred in the front,While the others in the was looking at her necklace moving it back and and Scooby noticed the upsetness in her went to her and sat at her side looking at the necklace.**

"Rha'rha Roing Rhere Ry?"

**She put back on the necklace looking at Scooby-Doo and smiled.**

"Just dont worry about it."

"Rokay."

_"Liar..."_

**She thought of the words carefully looking around of where that voice came from she shrugged off as if nothing had happen.**

_"What just happen...?What did I said wrong...?"_

**Mystery inc. arrived at their destination just after a few hours of looked around at the place,As what she imagine...An old house that looked like a hundred years old.**

_"Riiiiiiight...A haunted house...Wohooo..."_

"Hey Ky,Help out with some stuff!"

"Yeah sure Fred."

**She helped Fred take the bags,To a hotel next never liked hotels...Too much people,But she never showed it to the taking out the bags she sat down feet on the table looking at the looked at this and was getting a like angry like emotion.**

"That's where we eat Ky!"

"Whoops,Sorry but I much dont care."

"You're lucky I'm not Shaggy or Scooby"

"I know,But I like making **you** mad.."

"What..?"

"I said that I know."

**Daphne looked at Ky she said something more instead of "I know"...But what was it?She likes making Daphne mad?Why would she like making Daphne mad?Does she have something up her sleeve?**

"What?"

"What what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that"

"I said something else."

"No I didn't."

"You sure?"

**Ky blushed lightly trying not to show it to her looking away from her.A confused Daphne was looking at Ky went closer and closer to Ky putting a hand on her felt her shoulder being made her blush somemore but trying to hold it the battle was lost,Since she got defeated by the blushed until her whole face got red.**

"Uuhh...Yeah,I didn't say anything you excuse me for a second Daphne?"

**She got up from the chair and table and went to her the door behind her and locking it so no one would be walked in where Daphne looked at her with a confused went up to her and started a conversation.**

"Got her mad again?"

"I really dont know...She just ran."

"Oh always."

"Hey.."

"Just kidding Daph"

**Daphne and Fred talked for hours waiting for Ky to come out of her bedroom,But that never and Fred couldn't wait much longer,So they walked to the knocked was looking at the ceiling spacing of she said.**

_"Did I said something else instead of I know?"_

**She she hear the knock a third time she got up and moved it.**

"What?"

"You never walked out of that bedroom."

"No,Dont like being around with people."

"They why you're with us?"

"I like you 're different."

"Everyone is different in their own way."

"No no no.I meant something else."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**Fred and Daphne looked at each other at what just Ky didn't understand it but let it slide for a while.**

"Well you wanna eat something?"

"Sure,ok."


	3. The haunted House

**She looked at the ceiling not finishing the sighed and continued thought about what to do today,But she knew she had to help the gang solve this mystery so she decided to stay with then thought about something else on the way...**

_"I wonder where is she now..."_

**She thought about it for quiet a while and then she finally realized after Fred got her attention.**

"Ky?You ok there?"

"Yeah,Dont worry Fred I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

**She looked down and then up and started at Fred's eyes.**

"So...What are we going to do?"

"We will check that creepy house."

"What's the **Monster** this time?"

"Hmm they say it's a demon woman.A body of a human and snake."

**Ky drank some water while he told what the monster was all about until she hear the demon spitting the drink at the and Daphne covered themselfves not to get the drink on the clothes but they were too late,The drink was on their clothes and on the table.**

"DEMON!?"

"Yeah,Something wrong?"

"...No...There isn't...There's nothing wrong..."

"You sure Ky?You reacted like Shaggy and Scooby combined"

"Nothing's wrong Daph...Nothing's wrong..."

"Ok,Whatever you say."

"Yeah...Can you guys go without me?I'll be on my way.I just need to get my coat and be on my way."

"Sure,Take you time we'll be in the haunted house."

**Fred left Ky behind but Daphne stayed for a bit and then went after Shaggy and Scooby went with Velma by force...Ky got up and went to her room looking at her black and red thought about taking it and she took it putting it on but not buttoning the putted so thought about** somethings.

_"Why am I thinking too much?I can't possbly be thinking that much about A headache...Wait...It stopped..?That's weird.."_

**She walked to the haunted house entering it and looking was all dark and no one was was closed behind and everything was dark...The only light was the necklace that she had.**

"Guys?Where are you?"


	4. Beginning of fate

**She looked around,Walking down the not make a sound,If she knew anything about mysteries...Is that you gotta look out for yourself when you are alone with out the walked to a room,It seemed like it was the living room since it had Couches and cabinets all over the place and the sighed looking more into the living then she heared a cabinet move,And she looked at the way of the went closer and closer to the cabinet grabbing something hard for her to defend grabbed the hilt of the cabinet and pulled it and Scooby came out of the sighed hard dropping the object.**

"Dammit Shaggy!You almost scared me to death!"

"Like,Sorry Ky!But that Demon's got a scared on us!"

"There isn't a real demon!If there was one I would have smelled it!"

"Like,Don't get mad Ky...You know we are chicken when we...See...A...-"

"A..?"

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M...Mo..."

"Mo?"

"MONSTER!"

"...It's behind me isn't it?"

**Shaggy and Scooby nodded,Making Ky turn her head around turned her head and then turned around looking at the blue half Snake half sighed turning around to Shaggy and Scooby.**

"Shaggy,Scooby...Do what you do best."

"Run..?"

"No COURSE RUN!NOW!"

**The two teenagers and dog ran through the hallways with the demon following them,They ran,ran,ran, and ran.**

"Like,Did we lost it?"

"Ruuhh?Reah!"

"Sure hope so."

"Like,She looked so...-"

"I hope you're gonna say scary,Because if you don't I will hit you."

"Scary."

"Thank you."

"Rhat Rhould Re Ro Rnow?"

"Think Ky,Think."

"Like,We should just get out of here and never come back!"

"Reah!"

"And leave the others behind?Oh hell no we don't."

**Ky grabbed Shaggy and Scooby by their collars and started looking for Fred,Daphne and Velma.**

**Meanwhile in the basement of the building...They were looking for clues as they always were.**

**Fred looking at one side while Velma and Daphne,Both looked at the other was spacing out looking at nothingness,Velma noticed this and looked at her.**

"Daphne what's wrong with you?"

**Daphne stopped spacing out and looked at her best friend blushing lightly.**

"What?N-N-Nothing's wrong!Nothing!"

"You sure you're blushing."

"I am not!I just-Have a fever."

"Oooh really."

"Really."

**Daphne said pretending to be Velma turned around to her work Daphne sighned and thinking back about what she was thinking.**

_"Shouldn't have left __**her**__ alone."_

"Like,Ky how can your necklace glow like that?"

"I...Don't know.I just found out right after I got here."

"Ruh?"

**Scooby sniffed at her and then growling.**

"Like,Scoob?What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah,Why are you growling at me?"

"Remon!Remon!"

**Ky widen her got angry at him.**

"What are you talking about?!"

**Her eyes glowed red when she got more and more anger on her fists at grabbing her by the wrist.**

"Like,It's happening again Ky!Your eyes change!"

"Uh?...Let me go Shaggy."

"I won't let you go."

" me go."

"Like,no."


	5. Demons on both sides

**Ky looked at Shaggy with anger on her blood red eyes,Trying to get Shaggy to let go of her she couldn't,Even thought Shaggy looked like walking stick,He had his noticed this and turn her head away from him sighning.**

"Let go Shaggy,Please."

"Like,You're not gonna hurt us?"

"Why would I hurt you two!?After all I've done everything for you?!"

"Like,Calm down I'm sorry!"

"NO!I WON'T CALM DOWN BECAUSE **MY** FRIEND THINKS I WOULD HURT HIM WHEN HE TURNS HIS BACK ON ME!IS THAT IT?YOU'RE SCARED TO TURN YOUR BACK ON ME?!"

"Like,Ky really!Calm down!Me and Scoob didn't mean to!"

"Reah!Wowwy!"

**Ky looked at the two,Her eyes still the kind of a abnormal of bloody she could calm down she was interrumpted by the sound of wood wood was going to fall on Shaggy and Scooby crushing them!Ky saw the wood shake and she didn't think twice about getting the two to safete,So she pushed them away to a hall and let her be crush by the was the first to reacted at this scene.**

"Like,Zoinks!Ky!"

"Ryyy!"

**Fred looked up wondering what looked around and then at the girls.**

"Did you guys heared that?"

"I know I do you think Velma?"

"This house is very 's very common that old houses fall apart little by little."

"Hmm...I thought I heared Shaggy yell too."

"Well maybe they're in trouble?!"

"They always get in trouble with a monster."

"Oh?Ssssso thissss isss common for those cowards?"

**Fred,Velma and Daphne looked back slowly for a few minutes they met with their monster blue demon smirked at them showing her sharp eyes glowly a yellowish snake tail moving rapidly.**

"You three Sssshould run now."

"Will do!"

**The three ran away from the snake demon following them to go a little faster and trying to get one of them..But couldn't the three already were on the demon cursed at them and turned around finding another root to take.**

"Did we lost her?"

"I think so."

"If we didn't we would have been caught."

"I wonder how are Shaggy,Scooby and Ky taking it."

"LIKE,PULL UP SCOOBY!"

"RROKKAYY!"

"Was that Shaggy and Scooby?"

" was."

"Come on guys!"

**The three teenagers ran to find their cowardly friends following their voices when they got to their friends they found them pulling some wood was the one to help them the wood didn't even move a bit.**

"What happen?"

"Like,We were chased down by the demon and then Ky's eyes glowed bloody red and...and..I let her go for a bit and then she pushed out of the way an-"

"OH MY GOSH!KY!"

"Like,The wood fell on top of her!"

"Aaarrghh!Everyone help us out."

**The remaining teenagers went to where the crashed wood was and started pulling it didn't do was still in the same spot as it was.**

**Then,They heard a sliding noise from one of the 's eyes widen wide and looked at everyone.**

"Hurry!The demon's coming!"

"Like,It's not moving away!"

"Come...on...MOVE!"

**The sliding came closer and closer,But then...A crack noise.**

**KRRRAAAKKK!**

"Was that us or the creature?"

"Us?"

**Everyone looked down at the wood,Silence flowing around even the sound of the sliding couldn't have been heard.**

**BOOOOM!KRRRAAKK!**

**The teenagers and the mutt were pushed by a might force hitting the wall they got concious,They looked up and couldn't believe what they saw.**

**Shaggy and Scooby,Since they were always the ones to they saw what couldn't believe what they saw Scooby jumped on top of Shaggy,Both of them scared.**

**The other three just standed still with their mouths open looking at some smoke the smoke vanished completly,A demon with red eyes,Normal skin,With a spiked tail spiky all over until the back,The face very skeletal like Teeth showing smily like,and the hair like Ky's only now it was white.**

"Like,...W-W-W-What happen to Ky?"

"Shaggy,I think that's Ky."

**The demon looked at them,More to demons eyes glowed like looked at her back and then closed her eyes thinking of this not real.**

_"What's...What's going on around here?"_

**The demon Ky then looked another way sniffing and blue demon came at last and looked at the other demon.**

"Ssssssso...You're too a demon."

"...Yyyyou arrrre nnoott aa ddeeemmmoonn..Yyyyou arrrre aa ppppeerrrssoonn iiin diiissguiiiisee."

"Ssssssso I thought.."

"Ssssssurrrrrendderrr Noooooww...Aaaannnddd Iii Wwwooon't Huuurt yyyyou."

"Never."

"Ssssoo Iiii Hhhheardd.."

**The red eyed demon ran towards the blue skinned demon red eyed demon punched the blue demon and she crashed on a demon Ky then roared again.**

"Fred do something!"

"I dont know what to do!"

"Like,I got an idea!"


	6. Explanation please

**Minutes before the demon transformation.**

_"No...Am I going to die?...I don't feel any pain...Dammit...I can't move because I'm stuck in this group of stupid wood."_

**She tried to move...But only felt thought she was stabbed around...Bleeding...Her eyes looking she heared voices...Familiar ones...She was gonna get out...Right..?**

_"Finally...They came with help I guess..Wait...I'm feeling a pain somewhere down...WAIT!NO!THAT'S SO WRONG!WHY!?WHY THERE!?IT COULD HAVE BEEN A LEG OR AN ARM BUT NO!IT HAD TO BE DOWN THERE!"_

**She tried to move more but couldn't still a slight pain in the stomach looked up some lights eyes turned red and black over and closed her eyes hard.**

_"I'm having a headache now...Plus I can feel my eyes change color now."_

**She had her eyes closed still then she moved foward even thought she had a wooden plank on the middle of her chest,Blood coming out of her body every second.**

_"Aaargghh...Ggrrr...This...I guess this is the time...That I have to show the friends that I trust...A power that should never be seen...But it will be seen...I dont have time to think what's right and wrong,But I have time to save the friends that I hold dear!Yeah...I don't care what happens now but I care what happens to __**THEM**__"_

**She moved more forward stabbing herself more with the wooden plank going deeper and deeper on her opened her eyes and her red bloody red started taking over,Now showing full red started to growl and taking deep clothes ripping apart one by hair turning whitish white,and arms showing her veins glowing a yellowish color.**

**The necklace glowed red...after spilling some blood on it,The necklace now was circled around with Ky's the same to Ky.**

_"I will solved this...With violence if I have to."_

**She was growling and moving her tail slowly,Looking at the blue demon went to the tail of demon that was now on the ground,And looked only at the grabbed the tail and looked at had scales of weighted it,Very tried punching it.**

**It sounded like Alumiun when breaking was metal was it?She used her nails to take of the scaled skin ripping it apart from the body.**

"Like,NOW Fred!"

"Right!"

**Shaggy,Scooby and Fred pulled some wires and somehow without Ky noticing,She was trapped on Shaggy's red eyed demon roared many times losing her strenght in each roar,she couldn't go for more of it.**

"She's losing strenght."

"Like,How can Ky...?"

"That...Is not Ky...That is another person-Thing you hear?"

"Calm down Daphne."

"I will not calm down until **SHE** gives me an explanation"

**They heard the sound of metal sliding away,When they looked the fake blue demon was trying to get blue demon looked back and then fourth and saw Scooby infront of her then looked at her left and saw Freedy crossing his to her right and saw Velma with a serious look.**

"Let's see who this blue woman is."

"Way ahead of you."

**Fred grabbed the head of the blue demon lady and ripped it was a mechanical snake flying over and then the machine shut down on it's own.**

"Well gang,Looks like we need to find the one who played with this machine right here."

"I think I know who it is"

**Taps on behind them were group looked back and saw Ky with some smoke on her right arm and looked at everyone back and fourth then at Daphne,Smoke cleared her eye and she could see with both her right arm was cleared of smoke.**

"You need to explain everything,Ky."

**Ky looked down in defeat...**

"Yes.I owe you one.


	7. Love in the air?

Happy Valentine's day everyone!

Hope you have a good one!

This page will contain little parts of FemalexFemale so better watch out.

(If you dont like FemalexFemale that is...)

"Well?"

"I'm trying to make the words."

"Just say 're a real monster."

"I dont call myself a monster,I dont eat people."

"I dont care,All I care is that with keep it from us!"

"..."

"Like,Ky?"

"..."

"Ry?"

"...Because..."

"It's ok Ky you-"

"Because I didn't wanted to lose you guys like how I lost some friends showing my demon side."

**The gang looked at each other then at wasn't letting her eyes show any sign of hatred or it showed the despair she had felt for a few turned around still looking she walked down the looked around still sighed feeling bad for not telling them sooner,But how could she make out the words?How could she do something to show them?She sighned again holding her head.**

_"Aaarrrghh...My head...My damned head._"

"Ky?You ok?"

**She looked behind and saw didn't day anything until she turned around to face sighned and then looked at her eyes.**

_"Her eyes...They are so...Beautiful...Dammit I'm thinking of that again."_

**Daphne snaped her fingers close to Ky's blinked as fast as shecould and looked around.**

"Uh?"

"You ok?"

"Of course I am."

_"Liar..."_

"Eeerrmm..."

**She grabbed Ky's hand and blushed 's eyes widen and blushed hard going were looking at each others eyes and close to each other hearts beating harder than started shaking a bit since she didn't know what to do noticed this.**

_"Looks like she's new to these kinds of things."_

**Ky then putted Daphne's hand on her cheek.**

"I got a lot to say to you.."

**Daphne blushed and felt the harmness of Ky's looked at Ky's had small eyes that looked like she was bored or it could be her real black eyes always looking at her so boredly.**

_"Wow,I never saw Ky's eyes this close before..."_

"Hey girls we found another clue!"

**The two love birds got their hands off each other and looked away when Fred came to them.**

"Great Fred!"

"Yeah...Great...I guess..."

"Come on let's go!"

"Right..."

**Ky said when Fred then came close to Ky and whispered.**

_"We'll talk when we get home...This is not over~"_

**Ky blushed hard she talking about the talk or something else?If she meant anyting else then Ky didn't understand it one she knew it could be about the demon thing...Maybe?Whatever it was she walked after Fred and Daphne had left her looked around somemore and then wen't to a room where the others were.**

"So...What's the clue?"

"Paint."

"Paint?"

"Not all scale skins are it's hard to find 's you have paint in your right palm."

"She's right Ky look!"

**Ky looked at her paint on it and seemed fresh too.**

"And right after I washed this coat .."

"When we get back we'll wash it"

**Daphne smiled,But Ky was imagining what would happen.**

_"Just as long as you don't do something I would regret doing..."_

"...Ok Daphne..Whatever you say."

"Hmm...Come on guys let's head back."

"Like,Finally!"

"Reah!"

"Sure...Whatever..."

"And Velma we can bring that metal Ky ripped when she grabbed that fake monster tail."

"Uh?"

"Ok.I would need that eveidence anyway."

**Fred grabbed the right side of the fake monster and Shaggy grabbed the other one by one left the building and went to their hotels went on her room and jumped to her bed,Looking at the closed her eyes and started to think more and more about her head ache more growled on the feeling of it,Clutching her hands hands bleeding a there was a knock on her looked up forgetting the headache and went to the door opening it.**

"Hi Ky,We need continue the talk please."

"Yeah...Sure...Whatever..."

"Ok Ky,Let's you know you had demon powers?"

"Yes"

**Ky said crossing her arms together and leaned against the looked at Daphne's eyes to tell if she was serious about this...And she was.**

"...Daphne I don't know why the question now since the guys didn't care so much,But it seems that you care...What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!I just really want to know.."

"I know you do,But can you please stop asking questions right now?I've got some pretty ba-"

"Pretty Bad what?"

"...The headaches...They always disappear..."

**Daphne went to her and putted her arms around her neck and looked at each other's both were close to their blushed at the same was shaking a bit still blushing and sweating...Daphne looked at her more got closer and closer to her, closing her blushed more and went with the then felt a warm feeling,Closing her kissed the short woman not in the cheek but in the tried to push Daphne softly away,But before she knew her hands were on Daphne's hips already and going deeper then stopped and went back on track and pushed Daphne away from her in a soft way.**

"Aaahh...Aaahhh...Ahh...W-W-What the hell...?"

**Daphne then realized what she did and blushed hard taking a few steps back covering her mouth,Cleaning off her mouth.**

"S-S-S-Sorry...I'm sorry.I didn't know what came over me!"

"I can see that."

**Ky said looking away from Daphne hiding her murmured in her breath,Putting her hands on her rolled her eyes.**

_"Typical for girls like her."_

**She went close to Daphne getting her hands off her face.**

"Are you gonna start being like this?"

"Maybe...If you really dont want it..We cou-"

"We could what...?"

**Ky smirked evily already knowing what she might be thinking slapped her making Ky turn her head on the palm showing.**

"OWWW!"


	8. HangoverSorta

**Daphne looked at Ky,eyes on the palm mark she did on Ky's grabbed Ky's wrist and then grabbed the other one and putted both wrists on the looked at her very closely,Making Ky blush all the way to the then felt her heart race a bit by just looking at just stared with a bored look on her eyes then she finally respond to this scenery.**

"If you are going to do it,Do it."

**Daphne blushed,She was not expecting this from her.**

"But just so you know I'm more dominant than you Daph."

"No you aren't!"

"Did you check my strenght?I'm more stronger than you."

"Yeah right!"

"Oh? do I hear a dare?"

"You could think of it like that..."

"How about we do it now?"

"Wait...What?"

"You are holding me down like if I was a rabid dog...You just to put my hands together with one hand and then use the other to push my shirt up..Is that hard?"

**Ky smirked at her,Her eyes glowing a red blood looked at her and then looked down at the end of the felt like doing it,She WANT to do what if she did something stupid?What if Ky was just using her?She looked back up at her eyes.**

"You're not using me aren't you?"

**Ky looked down and then back at her.**

"I wish I knew..."

**Daphne's eyes went wide,She didn't think Ky wouldn't have an answer to a question like put Ky's hand together with one 's eyes widen but then she closed them looking away from her trying not to blush but couldn't stopped it from doing felt a hand on her stomach pushing her shirt up,She just blushed more moaned a bit on that.**

_"Oh shit...Oh shit...Oh shit...This is getting intense...Oh shit...I just didn't think she would do it!"_

**Daphne went to Ky getting closer to her putting her head on her shoulder,And making her whisper...**

"Ky...I love you..."

**Daphne felt her hand pushing the shirt up and feeling Ky's body a little sweaty and clutched her fists on ground trying not to show her blush and sweat,But it's not working out as she's hoping to since she was feeling Daphne's hand in her body and had now a pushed shirt up,Daphne looked at Ky's body and blushed would knew that under that dirty white tank top there would be such a good body like her's?She thought...**

_"Damn...How come I never saw this before...?"_

**Ky looked at her still blushing hard, Sweating and trying to look like dominant,But still couldn't she looked around like she wanted everything closed and on lock for no one to looked around them too but with a different point of view.**

"What was that?"

"I...T-Took the...Aaahh..Liberty to close e-everything around us."

"You did?"

"Duh..."

"Don't say duh!"

"What can I say?I'm not the one who pulled the shirt up!"

"Hey!Shut up!I don't know what came over me ok?"

"Yeah you going to get to the point or what?"

"What point?"

**After a few minutes Daphne knew what she meant and nodded still blushing and sweaty.**

"After this you take a shower."

"WHAT!?"

" this."

"Arrgghh...Fine.."

"You better."

"Yes mom...Arrgghh.."

"Oh...I plan to be it after this..."

"Oh hahahaha..."

**Ky laughed for a bit until she felt Daphne's hand go deeper down on her leaned in to Ky,breathing on her then unbutton Ky's pants and pushed her hand deep inside moaned and tilted her head on one then started kissing Ky's neck and then bite it a bit softly but not too softly moaned again and putted her hands on Daphne's hips.**

"Daphne...Aaahh...harder..."

**Daphne then bite her again and this time moaned harder and she felt a sudden power on felt a slight pain on her then looked at her finishing biting her and putting her forehead on Ky's looked as Ky started to lose some skin on her face and showing some sharp teeth at her.**

"Ky...?Are you ok...?"

"Does it...Aaahh...Look like...Aahh..ah..I'm ok..?"

"Well...No?"

"Yes I'm ok...Aaahh...It doesn't hurt for-Aaahh...Me.."

"You sure..?"

"Yes...Just a little sweaty.."

"I can see that..Look at you,You're sweaty everywhere even down here..."

**She took out her hand out of Ky's pants,Ky looked at her sweat on her then putted a hand on the back of Daphne's head and made her turn to face her (Since she was looking at her hand).Both of them looked at each other for a few minutes and then started kissing.**

**The next day...**

**Ky woke up getting in a sitting position on the bed and looked around her room...Same as it looked a little more until she heard a moaned close to eyes went wide and then looking at the side of the saw the bed covers,Covering something or the covers a bit to find a kind of red or orange tips of she stopped when she saw it saw Daphne on her she seemed different than before...She looked calmer..And more happy.**

_"Oh shiiii...Oh shit shit shit shit..It wasn't a shit shit shit...If the others find out-"_

**Then before she could finish she felt a some hands going around her looked back to find Daphne hugging blushed lightly putting her head on Ky's shoulder and looking at her in the eyes.**

"Good morning Ky...What were you thinking?"

"Eerrmm...G-G-Good Morning Daph.I see you slept well..."

"I did I guess..."

**Daphne kissing Ky's shoulder and then kissing her blushed and turned to face Daphne the blush but not her tilted her head and then went close to her,Trying to look for her then moved her head upwards and showed her boredly eyes that where missing.**

"You guess...?I can't even remember what happen..."

"Oh!Heh...R-Really..?"

**Ky nodded getting close to Daphne and gave a little on her jumped and looked at moved out of bed and went to the then jumped out of bed and went to her hugging her waist.**

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Check something off about us.."

**Ky looked down finding herself and Daphne without wearing any blushed red and covered herself,Daphne giggled at the sight and then went to her (When Ky covered herself and Daphne had to move a bit).Ky stopped covering herself but then something caught her eyes that was on were on her that she didn't notice until she got a better view at opened her mouth but then closed it trying to find the words to say at her.**

"Uumm...Daphne...You...You got...Uumm"

"Yeah...You did them."

"Eh..?"

"Yeah you heard did the scratches but I liked it."

"What?"

"Yeah and no I'm not masochist."

"I wasn't gonna ask that but ok."

"Anyway...How are we gonna pass..Hmm?"

**Daphne more closer to her in a seducive opened the door a bit and looked around...No one was then closed the door and looked at Daphne smirking.**

"Grab some towels,We gonna run for it."

"Ok got it."

**Daphne went and grabbed some towels from a closet and went back to opened the door and the two ran to the bathroom as fast as they of them breathing deeply and of them looked at each other and laughed.**

"Daphne,I'll let you take a shower first."

"No Ky,don't worry you first."

"No,I want you to be clean before me."

"Uuuh...Ok...Thanks.."

"Welcome..."


	9. Ky's talent on a guitar

**The others ate breakfast down on the first for Daphne and Ky to be and Scooby were still eating breakfast like any other day,Velma had just finished reading a Fred had just finished and Velma looked at the elevator and then at each sighed and then they heard footsteps coming their way,Fred and Velma looked up and saw Daphne and Ky looking at each other and holding looked at each other and then at the two holding hands going towards them.**

"Daphne?Ky?"

"Oh Freddie!Hi."

"Where were you?"

"I was with Ky teaching her some manners..."

"It didn't work Daphne.."

"It really didn't"

**Fred raised an eyebrow at the answer that Daphne had gave to he pushed it aside and let it disappear out of his helped the girls sit down and get their food for sat with them looking at the girls,Staring at the sight of the two of them looking at each she tapped Daphne's shoulder.**

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Velms."

**The brunette girl and the redhead want to a more private space and then when the brunette stopped and turned around the questions began.**

"Ok,What's going on?"

"What's what going on?"

"You're acting like you and Ky had done something!"

"I told you I was teaching her some manners."

"**OTHER** kind of manners.."

"No normal manners"

"Daphne!"

"Ok!Ok!I-I-I'll tell you...But promise me you wont tell the guys.."

"Ok.I wont.."

**Daphne sighed trying to put the easiest words into a saying but she couldn't...She closed her eyes tightly still she face forward and started the explanation.**

"I...We...Have...We did...We did "It"..."

"It..?"

"Ky and I..."

**Daphne started doing hand signs to save some breath and not to say it with her looked at them closely and her eyes went wide and big and signed her to stop with the hand stopped with the hand signs and sighed deeply closing her eyes when doing then felt a warm feeling when she remembered every bit of what Ky and her did when together that lightly putting her hands on her chest and she heard a snap and then shot her eyes open to see Velma snapping her fingers at her.**

"Oh, Uh...Sorry?"

"Yeah...Let's go.."

"Are we going somewhere important right?"

"Yeah,I found some clues on the bot demon."

"Oh!Great!That's good!Very good!"

"Yeah we sh-"

**Before Velma could finish,Fred had called them over to get going to the place that they needed to was far but not too far for them to go on they went to the mystery machine.**

**As Mystery Inc. traveled on the road,Daphne looked at the back of the van...Shaggy and Scooby were playing of them winning the cards game,And then she looked at was sleepying with some earphones on her ears,and then looked at Fred,Focusing on the road.**

_"How did that happen...?How could I have done something to her..."_

**Ky woke up and looked around and went to the front of the van and rested her head on the seat in the middle of Daphne and she looked up to Fred.**

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a few more miles and we'll be there Ky."

**Ky then looked at Daphne and stared at 's boredly eyes that never showed emotion for no reason looking at then looked at her and smiled and patted Ky's spikyish hair a bit and then stroked then closed her eyes tightly and then opened them didn't noticed this since he was driving but Velma noticed it pretended to two women then sat up straight and looked at the road blushing.**

"Say Ky,Are you bored?"

"Yeah Velms...I am...And music is just making me more bored."

"But you have a Guitar somewhere here?"

"I think so...I gotta check the secret compartment to see if I have it there.."

"Music with your guitar?Cool that could cheer us up a bit!"

**Fred looked at Ky then looked at Fred and yelled.**

"FREDDY EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"OH!Right!"

"Whew...Alright...Im going to check..."

"Like,You're going to play your electric guitar?Awesome!"

"Reah!Ret's Rear Rit!"

**Ky then nodded and went to the secret compartment the van had and took out her guitar and putted the holding of the guitar around her and started checking the cords were okay as she then looked at Shaggy and Scooby and then at the other in the front.**

"Ok...Tell me a song."

"Hmm...Like,Hard to do you say Scooby ol' buddy ol' pal?"

"Hmm...Rustin Rimrerrake?"

"Ok,Which one?He has awesome songs but I think I can't play them a bit but I can try."

"Hey,How about Mirrors?"

"Mirrors?Hmm...Ok I'll try..."

**And with that Ky started playing the song,and singing the lyrics of it.**

"Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror  
I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
Stuck in my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you looking back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now ,show me baby  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are you are the love of my life

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are you are the love of my life

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are you are the love of my life"

**Shaggy and Scooby clapped at then blushed lightly at them.**

"Oh stop it guys.I was just doing a request...Nothing much."

"Oh come on Ky you did perfect!No one can't remember much of the lyrics of the song like you!"

"Hehhe...Oh stop it Freddy,You're making me red."

"I really like how you tried to mimic the sound of the song without problem."

"Geez,Thanks Daph..."

"Welcome."

"So...Another request before I put back this old thing?"

"Oh!Oh!Like,Play the one with the Let her go!Like,Play it!"

"...!Passenger?Well gee 's a hard one for me."

"Come on Ky,You can do it!"

"...I appreciate the effort you guys give me..Alright I'll give it a try.."

**Ky started playing and tried to get the notes right but then failed a few times on the first notes.**

"Damn...I can't get it right..."

"Well what other songs can you do?"

"Hmm...I can do this new one...But I dont know.."

"Well like,Let's hear it!"

"Ok!Ok!Hold your horses please!"

**Ky then played the song with her guitar and started sing it as calm as she could.**

"She lost her brother a month ago  
His picture on the wall  
And it reminds me  
When she brings me coffee,,, her smile  
I Wish i could be with her until my last day

She said she gave all her love to me  
we dreamt a new life  
Some place to be at peace  
But things changed,,, Suddenly  
I lost my dreams in this disaster

I'm crying  
Missing my lover  
I don't have the power  
On my side forever

Oh where is my lover  
I got no power  
I'm standing alone, No way  
Calling out your name

I said i gave all my love to you  
We dreamt a new house  
Some place to be at peace  
But things changed,,, Suddenly  
I lost my dreams in this disaster

We don't know what is wrong tonight  
Everybody's got no place to hide  
No one's left and there's no one to go on  
All i know is my life is gone

I'm crying  
Missing my lover  
I don't have the power  
On my side forever

Oh where is my lover  
I got no power  
I'm standing alone, No way  
Calling out your name"

Hope you like where this was going...

The Songs:

Mirrors-Justin Timberlake (He has an angels voice ;w; )

Passenger-Let her go (I actually like it.)

Call your Name- Sawano Hiroyuki (If you haven't seen Attack on Titan please do...But if you dont like Blood and Gore don't ok?Ok!)


End file.
